The present invention relates to a speaker system and, particularly, to a system having at least two chambered speakers acoustically coupled to a third chamber.
Speakers for high-fidelity sound reproduction are commonly divided into high-frequency tweeter speakers, mid-range speakers, and low-frequency woofer or subwoofer speakers. Early high-fidelity woofer speaker systems employed large speaker enclosures. A number of woofer and subwoofer speaker systems have been devised which are intended to provide acoustic power and fidelity comparable to woofers having large enclosures, but which require a smaller space. Previous devices have included simple porting, bass reflex, and independent baffle configurations. One example of a ported system is included in U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,631, issued Oct. 29, 1985, to Bose, which discloses an enclosure with an interior baffle which carries a woofer, the baffle dividing the interior into first and second subchambers with each subchamber having a port tube coupling the subchamber to the region outside the enclosure.